1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anode in which an anode active material layer is provided on an anode current collector and a method of manufacturing the anode, a secondary battery using the anode and a method of manufacturing the secondary battery, and a sulfone compound having a sulfonyl group.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, in various fields, a sulfone compound having a sulfonyl group has been widely used. As an example, in the field of electrochemical devices, to improve the electric performance and the like, various sulfone compounds are contained as an additive in the electrolytic solution or the like.
Of the electrochemical devices, in the field of secondary batteries used as a power source for portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and notebook personal computers, researches to improve battery characteristics such as capacity characteristics and cycle characteristics are actively made. Specially, a secondary battery using insertion and extraction of lithium for charge and discharge reaction (lithium ion secondary battery) and a secondary battery using precipitation and dissolution of lithium metal (so-called lithium metal secondary battery) are extremely prospective, since such a lithium ion secondary battery and such a lithium metal secondary battery are able to provide a higher energy density than the existing lead battery and the existing nickel cadmium battery.
In the lithium ion secondary battery using insertion and extraction of lithium, almost no lithium contributing to the charge and discharge reaction is precipitated on the electrode as metal lithium. Thus, the metal lithium is not likely dropped from the electrode and deactivated. Therefore, the lithium ion secondary battery is regarded as a battery that has more superior capacity reproducibility in the case where charge and discharge are repeated and provides more stable charge and discharge characteristics than the lithium metal secondary battery using precipitation and dissolution of lithium. The lithium ion secondary battery includes an electrolytic solution together with a cathode and an anode. The electrolytic solution contains a solvent and an electrolyte salt.
In the lithium ion secondary battery, as the sulfone compound used as an additive of the electrolytic solution, several sulfone compounds have been already known. Specifically, to improve low temperature discharge characteristics and ambient temperature storage characteristics, it has been proposed that an aromatic compound having ester sulfonate and ester carboxylate covalently such as o-methane methyl benzoate sulfonate is used (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-268830). Further, to improve load characteristics in the case where the battery is stored at high temperature, it has been proposed that an anhydride of sulfonic acid and carboxylic acid such as a sulfobenzoic acid anhydride is used, or phenyl sulfonic acid such as sulfobenzoic acid or a phenyl sulfonic metal such as benzendisulfonic dipotassium or the like is used (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-008718 and 2002-056891). Further, to improve high temperature cycle characteristics, it has been proposed that a sulfur-containing compound such as diphenyl sultone and 1,3-propane sultone is used (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-294519). Further, to improve charge and discharge efficiency, it has been proposed that a monomer having a sulfonic ion group such as sodium vinylsulfonate is used (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-042387). In this case, it has been also proposed that a polymer compound formed by polymerizing the monomer having the sulfonic ion group is provided as a coat on the surface of the electrode.